fun_timefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario Blog:Sr.Chuu/Battletale/Episodio 4: La bizarra aventura de Frisk
Sinopsis Es fin de semana, y Frisk y Flowey están pensando en cómo conseguir la amistad de Undyne. Más tarde, cuando comen, Sans revela la dirección de la mejor amiga de Undyne, Alphys. Ahora, Frisk y Flowey se embarcarán en un viaje bizarro y lleno de problemas, y con el añadido de que tendrán que pelear contra Undyne. Episodio Bueno, bueno. Han pasado un par de días desde lo de SDI. Aún no me puedo creer que haya tanta aceptación por ahí. Posiblemente hasta esa Undyne esté a favor de mi alter ego. Eso sí, no puedo dejar que nadie aparte de Sans y Kyle lo sepa. Ellos saben guardar secretos. Pero… ¿Quién sabe la de golpes de remo que me pueden caer si se entera la maestra? Es igual. Ahora que es fin de semana y he '''Guardado', es hora de ir a buscar la casa de Undyne. Pero para eso, tendré que buscar a Alphys. Que no se donde puñetas vive, pero lo debo averiguar.'' Se ve a Frisk en la casa de Sans y Papyrus, y a Flowey enojado en una maceta Flowey: ¡Tío, esto es infernal! Frisk: Técnicamente si esto es el subsuelo, ¿No estaríamos en el infierno? Vamos, digo yo. Flowey: ¡No, no! Hay algo mucho más abajo. Ahí vive un tío al que apodan “Satan” porque es el único que tiene fuerza normal. Frisk: (Preocupada) ¿No esto ofensivo para católicos? Flowey: Aquí ninguno somos católico. ¿Tú que eres? Frisk: (De broma) Pastafari. Flowey: (Enfadado) ¡No tiene gracia, por dios! Frisk: Flowey, ¡Que era broma! Flowey mira a Frisk con cara de asco Frisk: (Tratando de calmar el asunto) ¡No me mires así! ¡Que era broma! Frisk se asoma a la ventana, como si esperase a alguien Flowey se arrastra de alguna manera junto a su maceta Flowey: ¿Y tú a quién esperas? Frisk: (Para tomar el pelo) A tu madre. Flowey: ¡Pero si soy huérfano! Frisk toca un violín enano Flowey: (Cabreado) ¡Vete a tomar por saco ya! Frisk ve finalmente por la ventana a Sans, quien va a entrar y no para de reir Frisk: (pensando) No me digas que ahora le da a la marihuana… Frisk es arrastrada hacia abajo, por un tipo de fuerza paranormal Flowey: (Sobresaltado) ¡La madre que lo parió! La humana llora al estilo anime mientras es arrastrada Frisk: ¡Ahí va la ho-(Censura)! Flowey: (Desanimado) Otro día más… La escena cambia, y ahora se ve a Sans sin poder parar de reir Frisk: (Preocupada) Sans, ¿Te has fumado algo malo? Sans: (Riendo) ¡No, no! ¡Es que he visto algo épico! Frisk: Cambiando de tema, ¿Vas a ver la película de “Meth and phetamine”? Sans: (Riendo) Es que ya la he visto antes. Eso era lo épico Frisk: (Sobresaltada) ¡¿Pero qué hora es?! La escena vuelve a cambiar, y Frisk está sentada con Papyrus Papyrus: Una pregunta, humana. ¿Conoces el humor negro? Frisk: Sí, ¿Por? Papyrus: Porque no tengo ni idea de lo que es. Frisk: Resumiendo. Chistes políticos, religiosos, de muerte, de drogas y tetas. Papyrus: (Gritando) ¡SANS, HUMORISTA NEGRO! Frisk: (pensando) Ay dios, ¡otra vez not! Sans: (molesto) ¡Oye, que soy blanco! ¡Cacho racista! Papyrus: ¡Se que has estado haciendo chistes de humor negro! ¡Te voy a pegar por irrespetuoso! Sans: ¡Macho, por algo se llama humor negro! ¿No conoces a Poppy? En su serie, se rompen continuamente los cuellos y la gente se ríe. Papyrus: ¡Eso me da igual! ¡Tienes que ser buena persona! Sans: (Enfadado) ¿¡Y por qué crees que te traje a la humana aquí?! Papyrus: Cómeme los huesos. Sans: Macho, te estás dejando en evidencia a ti mismo. Para que acabe esto, te regalo entradas para la peli de “Meth and phetamine”, ¿Vale? Papyrus: (Sorprendido) ¡Cago en la leche! ¿Ya ha salido? Sans: Por cierto. Ellos usan humor bestialmente negro. Frisk: (alucinando) ¿Y no se le ocurrió pensar en eso? La escena cambia, y ahora se ve a Frisk, Flowey y Sans en la cocina Flowey: Una cosa, ¿Qué narices hacemos aquí? Frisk: Según la transición, ahora mismo vamos a comer. Flowey: ¿Dónde está Papyrus? Frisk: Se fue a comprar no se qué Co-(censura) relacionado con tomates. Sans: (Animado) ¡Y hoy cocinará el Chef Sans! Frisk: (De broma) El chef cienciólogo Sans, más bien. Sans: (De broma) ¡Y no olvides cantante! ¡Eso es casi tan importante como actor! Frisk: ¿Y qué nos harás para comer hoy? Sans: A ver, para la flor. Tengo Abono, o droguillas de Undyne. Frisk: ¡Lo sabia! ¡Esa mujer se droga! Sans: Y con droguillas, me refiero a… Sans saca puré de patatas ''' Sans: ¡Esto! '''Sans se acerca a Frisk y se acerca a su oído Sans: (susurrando) Te la Creíste, we. Frisk: (Molesta) ¡Será Pu-! La escena cambia de nuevo, y todos han comido Frisk: Bueno, hoy es como sábado, ¿no? Papyrus llega ''' Papyrus: ¡SANS, PUÑETERO GENIO! Papyrus: (emocionado) ¡Esa peli me ha cambiado la vida! Sans: Son dos Tweakers… ¡Claro que te tiene que cambiar la vida! Papyrus: ¿Eso qué argot de drogas era? Frisk: “Adicto a las metanfetamínas” Papyrus: (Sorprendido) ¡No serán así en la realidad! ¿No? Sans: Son cómicos de '''Hotland. De hecho, Alphys una vez fue a verlos porque estaban muy cerca de su casa. Frisk se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho Sans Frisk: ¡Co-! (Censura) ¡Ya tengo una pista para ir a por Alphys! Papyrus: Espera. ¿Para qué quieres buscarla? Frisk: Son asuntos importantes y tal. Papyrus: ¡Puedes ir! Pero… ¡Vuelve para la cena! Hoy tocan espaguetis de espagueti. Frisk: ¿No es lo mismo echar el doble de espagueti a un plato? Papyrus: (Llorando) ¡Ahora mi vida ya no tiene tanta gracia! Sans: (disfrazado de general) ¡A ver, Papyrus! ¡Repasemos las normas! Flowey: (perplejo) Yo que tu me iba antes de que se comporten como Tweakers. Frisk: Ya han empezado. Sans manda a Papyrus a hacer flexiones, y este las hace deprisa. Frisk: Esto parece un cómic español. La escena cambia. Y se ve a Frisk y Flowey caminando por Snowdin Frisk: Vale, ya estás fuera. Flowey: (Congelado) ¡Me cago en la P-(censura) nieve! Frisk: ¿Prefieres esto o la maceta? Flowey rasga una parte de la chaqueta de invierno de Frisk y la usa como manta. Flowey: (mejor) Puedo acostumbrarme. Frisk: (Enfadada) ¡Tío, te voy a partir la cara! ¡Ese abrigo era mío! Flowey: Que te den. Frisk le saca el dedo del medio a Flowey Flowey hace el mismo gesto con una de sus hojas Ambos mantienen el dedo fuera Frisk: (Tranquila) Vale, te perdono. La escena vuelve a cambiar, y esta vez Frisk camina rumbo hacia otro lugar Flowey: ¿A dónde vamos? Frisk: A Hotland. Pero primero hay que pasar por otro sitio llamado Waterfall Flowey: O sea, un sitio con cascadas. Frisk: Si. Flowey: ¿Y también “cascadas”? Frisk: Te lo acabo de decir. Flowey pone una lennyface Flowey: Hablo de cascadas de… bueno… ya sabes. La escena cambia, y se ve a Frisk avanzando, mientras Flowey semi-desfigurado la sigue. Flowey: (Cabreado) ¡Exijo que escuches mi voz y que veas que era una broma! Flowey tose y trata de seguir a Frisk Frisk: (Furiosa) ¡Eres un cerdo asqueroso! ¡Me das vergüenza! Flowey: (Triste) Pero si te acabo de pedir perdón. La escena da un pequeño salto en el tiempo, y se ve un pasillo en Waterfall, donde hay un río que separa el camino a una puerta. Frisk y Flowey ven nenúfares Flowey: Vale, ¿Cómo Coj-(Censura) pasamos eso? No me vale sumergirme. Frisk: (mirando a Flowey) Se me ocurre una solución… En el cambio de Escena, se ve a Flowey estirado al máximo, y Frisk pasando por encima de él. Flowey: (pensando) Qué ganas de encerrarte en un burdel, pedazo de Zo-(censura). Flowey se sonroja Flowey: ¡Deja de pisarme los genitales! Frisk: (Cansada de Flowey) Que sí, perdón. La escena vuelve a cambiar, y se ve a Frisk mirar una puerta Frisk: Miraré ahí a ver si llegamos al Puñetero lugar de Hotland. Flowey: (Pensando) ¿A que la caga aún más? Entran, y ven al anciano tortuga que salió en las noticias Frisk: (Pensando) ¡Coña! Flowey: ¿De qué me suena a mi este hombre? Anciano: (Feliz) ¡Hola, niños! ¡Bienvenidos a mi tienda! ¿Qué queréis comprar? Frisk: Pues… no lo se. ¿Qué tiene para nosotros? El anciano saca una carta de productos Anciano: Mientras le echáis un vistazo, tengo una pregunta que haceros. Anciano: Bueno, 2. La primera. ¿Qué opináis de ese tal SDI? Frisk: (nerviosa y sobre la marcha) ¿Qué opino? Pues, me parece un tío que sabe lo que hace. Los matones de poca monta tendrán que pensárselo dos veces, porque seguro que SDI aparecerá y les partirá la retaguardia a golpes. Flowey: ¡Yo concuerdo con mi hermana adoptiva! Frisk: (Molesta) ¡No soy tu hermana! Flowey: (mintiendo) Esta hermanita no se acostumbra a los cambios… Frisk: ¡Cállate ya, Flowey! Anciano: Y la segunda pregunta… La escena cambia, viéndose a Frisk y Flowey avanzar, con mala cara. Frisk: (Asqueada) ¿Quién le saca 20 fotos a un pito recién cortado? ¿¡Quién?! Flowey: Y la viagra… A flowey le dan escalofríos Frisk: (Asqueada) ¡Qué asco, qué asco, qué asco! Frisk corre para vomitar Frisk desaparece de escena y se oyen sonidos de vómito Frisk reaparece. Frisk: (aliviada) Mejor… ¡Sigamos! La escena vuelve a cambiar, y se ve que ambos han llegado al final de un puente Frisk: Vaya… Flowey: Está cortado. Frisk se queda mirando un rato al final del puente Frisk: (Suspira) Busquemos otro camino, Flowey. De repente, alguien con una armadura aparece. La persona crea una lanza, y se acerca a Frisk. La armadura era gris y cubría todo el cuerpo El casco era del mismo color, pero dejaba ver los ojos y una especie de coleta Frisk: ¡Oh oh! Flowey: ¡Frisk, creo que es Undyne! La persona se acerca amenazante a Flowey Persona: ¡¿Cómo sabes eso?! Flowey: (Deduciendo) Bueno, es obvio que eres tú solamente quien crea lanzas de la nada. Undyne: ¡Mierda! Frisk: (Asustada) ¡Co-(Censura), no se cómo voy a estrechar amistad con ella! Undyne: Tú eres el último alma que necesitamos. Eres la Octava alma necesaria para destrozar la barrera y liberar a los humanos. Frisk: ¿¡Has tomado Drogas o algo?! Undyne: (Molesta) ¡No! ¡Tengo que llevarme tu alma para vengarnos de los humanos! Frisk: ¿Pero qué te han hecho? Undyne: (Ofendida) “''Qué te han hecho''” dice la cría. ¡Por su culpa estamos aquí! ¡Nos gustaba nuestra vida! ¡Pero ellos eran unos racistas engreídos! Y al enterarme de que el hijo del rey murió a manos de un humano… No puedo aguantarlo. ¡Los humanos sois despreciables! Frisk: ¡Oye! ¿Te crees que caí aquí porque yo quisiera? Flowey: (Hablando bajo) Prácticamente fue un suicidio fallido. Frisk: (Molesta) ¡Pero cállate, melón! ¡Que has violado a mi estrategia! Undyne: Bueno, siento tener que matarte en la flor de la vida, pero es lo que hay. Undyne saca la lanza, apuntando hacia Frisk Flowey se cubre la cara y tiembla Frisk mira de nuevo el final del puente. Frisk: Bueno, me parece ver tierra firme abajo del todo. Frisk se lanza al vacío Frisk: ¡Cowabungaaaa! Flowey: (Pensando) Mierda, no hizo testamento. Undyne se enfada y rompe el trozo final del puente Frisk: Espera… Frisk no ve aún el suelo Frisk: ¡Esta caída va a hacer que explote en trocitos de carne! Frisk empieza a ver suelo Frisk: ¡Adiós, mundo! Frisk grita como una niña pequeña Por suerte, el trozo del puente cae por debajo de Frisk Frisk: ¡El puente! Frisk intenta llegar al trozo de puente y ponerse de pie sobre este. Lo consigue, pero al segundo cae al suelo, destrozando el trozo por completo Frisk sale herida de ahí Frisk: Ayy mi madre. Se mira la herida en la frente Frisk: (Preocupada) ¡Ay! ¡Mi! ¡Madre! Flowey sale de la tierra Flowey: ¡Podrías haber ido hasta tierra firme y haber esperado a que cavase algo! Frisk: Me habrían metido lanzas hasta en el pandero. Flowey: ¿Y qué? Si puedes guardar, puedes revivir. Frisk: Si duele tanto una brecha, ¡Imagina morir! Frisk ve un destello amarillo y lo toca Frisk se cura y guarda su progreso Flowey atraviesa a Frisk de arriba abajo, matándola Flowey: En un par de segundos volverá, gritándome. La escena cambia, y se ve a Flowey agonizando mientras Frisk pasa de largo Flowey: (agonizando) ¡Solo quería confirmar tu inmortalidad! Frisk: (Harta) Que te F-(censura) una Abeja maya. La escena cambia, y se ve a los dos compañeros en una cascada con un vertedero Flowey: ¡Bueno! ¡Mira toda esta basura de aquí! Flowey se dirige a pillar basura Flowey: (Eufórico) ¡No me intentes detener, Frisk! Frisk: (molesta) ¡Muerto de hambre! ¡Vagabundo! ¡Marioneta de la roña! Frisk va a por Flowey Frisk se asquea Frisk: (Asqueada) ¿¡Pero qué hay aquí?! ¿Cadáveres? Flowey saca el esqueleto de una rata Flowey: Al parecer sí. La mafia debe ir aquí muy a menudo. Frisk: (Traumatizada) Qué. Carajo. Flowey saca un DVD de Anime de la basura Flowey: (leyendo) “Advertencia: Este anime contiene Gore y Hen-“ Frisk rápidamente le quita el DVD a Flowey Frisk: (Molesta) ¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Lo que te faltaba! Tentacle rape… Flowey le extiende una hoja a Frisk a modo de corte de manga La escena cambia y se ve a Frisk dando golpes a un maniquí entre la basura Flowey: (cansado) Oye, ¿Podemos ir ya? Frisk: Sí, solo un poco más. Quiero sobrevivir a la pelea con Undyne. El maniquí abre los ojos, y se pone a levitar Maniquí: (Furioso) ¡Me cago en la (Censura) madre que te trajo, niña! Maniquí: (Furioso) ¡¿Crees que puedes salirte con la tuya?! El maniquí se pone a gritar mientras los otros 2 se van Maniquí: ¡YO, MAD DUMMY! ¡TE HARÉ SUFRIR! Mad Dummy ve que ya no están Mad Dummy: (Molesto) ¡Cago en su estam-! La escena cambia de nuevo, y se ve a Frisk junto a Flowey, en una entrada hacia una cueva Flowey: (Temblando) Oye, esa cueva me da miedo. ¡¿No hay otra opción?! Frisk señala un cartel que dice; “Dirección única hacia Hotland: Cueva” Frisk: ¡No hay otra salida, Flowey! Flowey: (Preocupado) ¿Y si en la cueva hay un gigante violador? Frisk: Nadie tiene interés en violarte, Flowey. Frisk entra en la cueva y después sale Frisk: No hay peligro. Solos carteles con luces de Neón y tal. Flowey: (Aliviado) ¡Menos mal! De repente, sin previo aviso, una lanza de Undyne casi da a Frisk, y le da a uno de los pétalos de Flowey. Flowey: (Enfadado) ¡Oye, que la presa es ella, no yo! Undyne salta de la cima de la entrada de la cueva Cae aparatosamente y se limpia el polvo del suelo al levantarse Frisk: (Pensando) Y ese tío quiere a esta mujer para que me entrene. Vaya Joya Undyne: Disculpad el fallo de mi entrada. Con otra chica me salió bien. Flowey: (pensando sarcásticamente) No está vieja ni nada esta Undyne. Undyne: ¡Cierra la cabeza, flor! Undyne: (Seria) 7 almas… eso es lo que tenemos hasta ahora. Una más, y finalmente seremos libres… Frisk: ¡Tú no lo entiendes! ¡'Él' me dijo que debía buscarte! Undyne: (Confundida) ¿Tú de qué hablas? Frisk: En un sueño de Flowey, el soñó que Tú estabas luchando contra una entidad que amenazaba al mundo entero. Y luego, a mi me pasó lo mismo. Una figura con forma de rey o algo me mostró lo mismo. ¡Me dijo que yo era la elegida, ya que con determinación podía ganar! Undyne: (Sorprendida) Vaya… Undyne: Esa es la excusa más rebuscada que he visto para no pelear. ¡Afronta tu destino! Flowey: ¡Pero si está diciendo la verdad! ¿Acaso no soñaste tú eso? Undyne: ¡No! Si pasara, me replantearía esto, pero… ¡No ha pasado, flor! Undyne se quita el casco y saca su lanza El lugar se vuelve en blanco y negro y el alma de Frisk se hace visible. Es roja Flowey: ¡Frisk, evita que tu alma entre en contacto con SUS ataques! ¡Si te dan en el alma, matan más deprisa! Frisk: ¡De acuerdo! ¡Gracias por el consejo! Undyne: Bien… ¿Lista para pelear? Frisk: Espera un momento. El escenario vuelve a la normalidad y Frisk toca un destello de guardado. El escenario vuelve a ser en blanco y negro Frisk: Ya está. Undyne: (Eufórica) ¡A la carga! El alma de Frisk de repente pasa de roja a verde Frisk: (Sorprendida) ¿Qué carajo? De repente, lanzas con forma de flechas de dirección aparecen de arriba, abajo, izquierda y derecha Frisk va haciendo movimientos en las distintas direcciones, y logra esquivar el ataque Frisk: (Aburrida) ¿Tú no eras como más fuerte o algo? Undyne: (Enfurecida) AGH! ¡Trágate esto! Hace el mismo ataque, pero a mayor velocidad, y una flecha logra atravesar a Frisk en el abdómen Frisk: ¡Cago en! Frisk sangra por la boca El alma de Frisk vuelve a ser roja Flowey: ¡Ya puedes moverte! Flowey rápidamente va a la cueva a comprobar algo, y sale medio cocido Flowey: ¡Frisk, se me ha ocurrido algo! Flowey echa toneladas de sudor Flowey: (Fatigado) ¡Sal cagando leches de ahí! Frisk logra escabullirse y se mete en la cueva Undyne: (Furiosa) ¡Vuelve aquí! Undyne saca muchas lanzas y persigue a Frisk mientras las lanza Frisk: (Asustada) ¡Corre, P-(censura), corre! Undyne y Frisk aceleran y están por salir Undyne, sin embargo, cuelga a la humana de la pared con una lanza Frisk: (Atemorizada) ¡Oh, no! Undyne está por matar a Frisk, pero Flowey, a último momento, detiene a Undyne, enredándola y quitando la lanza de Frisk Flowey: ¡Frisk, es un pez! ¡Y allí hace mucho calor! ¡No podrá aguantarlo y dejará de pelear! Frisk corre hasta salir de la cueva Flowey entonces suelta a Undyne, quien le había herido en varios pétalos Flowey: ¡Bien! Ya en un lugar donde había lava debajo de los puentes, Frisk corre Undyne: (Más cansada) ¡Vuelve aquí, niñata! Undyne empieza a respirar agitadamente Undyne: (Muy cansada) ¿Por qué… no… llevaría… crema… solar…? Undyne se queda sin energías, y se desploma en el suelo Undyne: (agonizando) Nyaaah… Frisk busca ayuda Frisk: (Preocupada) ¡Maldita sea, no te mueras, que me tienes que enseñar! Flowey llega, agotado por el esfuerzo Flowey: GG… Flowey ve una botella de agua Flowey agarra la botella y se la echa a Undyne en el cuerpo entero Undyne empieza a reaccionar. Flowey: Prepare your Anus... Undyne mira a Frisk y Flowey, y se da la vuelta sin decir absolutamente nada Undyne camina de vuelta a Waterfall Frisk: De nada, ¿Eh? Frisk empieza a tener calor, y ve otro destello amarillo Flowey: (Más animado) ¡A guardar! Frisk guarda otra vez De repente, por detrás, se ve a una silueta caminando con una espada La silueta se hace más visible, hasta que se ve que es un Ankylosaurus niño El Ankylosaurus, rápidamente Atraviesa a Frisk con su espada en el Abdomen, causando una herida mortal. El Ankylosaurus comienza a enrojecer sus ojos El dinosaurio saca su espada, haciendo que una cantidad enorme de sangre salga propulsada del abdómen de Frisk Frisk cae muerta, en un charco de su propio sangre, y con un agujero enorme en el abdomen Ankylosaurus: (Sádicamente) Perfecto… ¡La última humana del subsuelo está muerta! Flowey: (Furioso) ¡Hijo de la grandísima! Y así va la historia. Un Ankylosaurus con nombre de Transformer la empezó a tomar conmigo. Había conseguido matarme, pero él no estaba preparado para lo que vendría después. Mi habilidad para revivir justo en el tiempo exacto en el que toco el destello. ¡Le voy a romper la cara a ese tío! Se ve el alma de Frisk en la oscuridad, destrozada, pero recomponiéndose Se ve la silueta de Frisk buscando una luz blanca Aún hay mucho por lo que luchar… ''-Fin del episodio'' Categoría:Entradas de blog Categoría:Comedias Categoría:Historias Categoría:Episodios de Battletale